mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Asagiri/Relationships
Tsuyuno Yatsumura Their relationship at first was partnership (information giving, protecting each other when Tsuyuno spent the night at Aya's place, etc.) but as the series goes on, it was shown that they deeply care for each other, and have a sister-like relationship to a romantic relationship. When they were fighting against Sarina, Aya said that Tsuyuno always protected her, and that it was time for Aya to protect Tsuyuno. This made Tsuyuno very happy even though it wasn't obvious by her face. She also thanked Aya for hearing her words about her being her first friend which Aya was embarrassed after saying it. When it was revealed that Tsuyuno had little time to live, Aya broke down, and became sad. Tsuyuno apologized for not telling her sooner, and told her not to worry. Aya admitted she knew Tsuyuno had few days left to live and said that she invited everyone to the beach to make good memories. Aya invited Tsuyuno to hang together to make good memories. When Tsuyuno asked to stop, they both cried because if they make more good memories it will only be painful. The two cried, Aya hugged Tsuyuno and said that she always wants to be with her forever and doesn't want to say goodbye. Tsuyuno replied that she always wanted to be with Aya too, and whenever she is with Aya, she feels happy and told her how much stronger she has grown and teased that she's still a crybaby and Aya teased Tsuyuno that she is crying also which Tsuyuno replied stupid. The two kissed after that. This shows how much they love each other. In Chapter 55 of the manga, Tsuyuno used her stick for the last time. She told Aya that she has grown stronger before dying. Sarina Shizukume When Aya transferred to Sarina's school, Sarina always helped Aya. Aya was too shy to thank her, and this made Sarina believe that she is only letting people down and begins to bully her. She is one of the main reasons why Aya became a Magical Girl. When Aya killed Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai, Sarina had a burning hatred for Aya and confronted her in the bathroom with Ai Kawano to leave her a scar for life for killing her best friend, Erika. After Sarina recovered from her cut on the neck, she decided to ambush Aya and Tsuyuno at an apartment and told Aya hurtful things while using her stick. Aya then finally let out her feelings after being bullied verbally and physically which Sarina told her to shut up and called her a hypocrite, when the apartment was collapsing Aya used her stick to save Sarina. Sarina said that this doesn't change anything and didn't attend school. When Nana attacked Aya, Tsuyuno, and Rina she used Aya's stick to teleport Nana, saving the three girls from death. When Nijimi died, Sarina comforted her but in the tough way and telling her that crying won't change anything. When she and the others died and Alice Misumi rewind the bombing that got them killed and together with Alice, told them to be in a far away place to talk about something. Aya told the others that they are her comrades which Sarina said that they aren't and pointed at her cut and told them that she'll never forgive them for it. When Aya cried because of Tsuyuno's remaining lifespan, she is seen to have a sad face, feeling sorry for the two.Category:Relationships